


Благодарность

by fandom_MassEffect, oljakusun



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Summary: Скотт Райдер чувствует себя ненужным.





	Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/gifts).



> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

После битвы за Меридиан всё постепенно приходило в норму — если можно было назвать нормой постоянную опасность путешествий по Элею, ворчание Танна и необходимость мотаться от планеты к планете, чтобы решать чужие проблемы. В срочном порядке на «Гиперионе» выводили из криосна колонистов: повреждения отсека хоть и не были столь существенны, как на мостике, командование «Инициативы» всё же предпочитало перестраховаться, тем более у людей в распоряжении была теперь целая планета. 

Скотт Райдер старался помочь всем и каждому, но в какой-то момент почувствовал себя так, будто болтается у всех под ногами: никто не поручал ему мало-мальски серьёзной работы, хотя встречали его всегда с восхищением. Он ощущал себя ненужным и потерянным, и даже Сара, которой он на это пожаловался, лишь развела руками и продолжила тренироваться с Корой. 

В конце концов Скотт заперся в своей каюте на ковчеге с ящиком ангарского пойла, по вкусу напоминающего пиво, по десятому разу переслушал все записи отца, перечитал сообщения и завалился спать, приказав СЭМу переводить все входящие вызовы неличного характера на мисс Харпер. 

Настойчивый писк комлинка вырвал его из яркого сна о крепких объятиях с эйрохом и головокружительных гонках на ангарских шаттлах среди розовых облаков Айи. 

— Гарри? — при попытке встать с кровати одновременно с ответом на звонок Скотта повело в сторону. — Твою мать, я чуть не упал, — почти шёпотом выругался он, по привычке обращаясь к СЭМу, но Гарри Карлайл на том конце, естественно, всё расслышал. 

— У тебя всё в порядке, Скотт?

— Нормально, — отозвался тот. — Уж прости, не буду открывать видеоканал. 

— Сара сказала, что ты заскучал, — Гарри как всегда перешёл сразу к делу, не размениваясь на лишние слова. — Я склонен ей верить. 

Скотт с тяжелым вздохом закатил глаза, радуясь, что ни сестры, ни самого Гарри нет рядом, иначе первую он бы придушил, а перед вторым бы раскраснелся, словно студентка перед симпатичным преподавателем. 

— Допустим, я просто решил немного отдохнуть, а она восприняла это как «заскучал». — Скотт принялся стоя заталкивать ногу в штанину форменных брюк, сетуя про себя, что СЭМ не спешит помочь избавиться от похмелья. Создавалось впечатление, будто ИИ со снисходительной улыбкой наблюдает за своим «подопечным» со стороны — в этом СЭМ был очень похож на Сару. 

— Аспирин лежит в аптечке на второй полке над кофеваркой, — Гарри словно услышал его внутренние метания и сразу же предложил решение проблемы. 

— Как ты?.. — возмутился было Скотт, но тут же скривился: — А, я понял, это всё Сара. 

— Угу.

Скотт воочию представил себе, как Гарри с той стороны кивнул, сдвинув к переносице брови. 

— Скотт, послушай, — вдруг продолжил тот совсем другим тоном, не строгим врачебным, а мягким и дружеским. — Если тебе вдруг нечем заняться, то мы можем встретиться где-нибудь. Поговорить. Если хочешь. 

— Хочу, — буркнул Скотт. 

Вторая штанина так и осталась лежать на полу, потому что неожиданно ослабевшие ноги Скотта уже не держали.

***

— У твоей сестры невероятный биотический потенциал, — заметил Гарри, когда они со Скоттом встретились на смотровой площадке дока, под который инженеры-строители переоборудовали один из «лепестков» «Гипериона».

— Облучения ей досталось больше, чем мне, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Скотт и тут же одёрнул себя — фраза прозвучала как оправдание собственной никчёмности. 

Ему хотелось поддержать беседу, но совсем не хотелось говорить о Саре, вот только если говорить не о ней, то о чём? 

Гарри хмыкнул и развернул экран своего омни-тула, демонстрируя Скотту график с остроконечными пиками. 

— Лекси... Доктор Т’Перро опасалась, что искусственная кома отрицательно скажется на состоянии биотических способностей Сары, но всё оказалось совершенно наоборот. Только посмотри на это! — Гарри провел пальцем по восходящей оранжевой линии и только потом обратил внимание на кислую физиономию Скотта. — Тебе не интересно? 

— А? — тот сделал вид, будто следил за посадкой шаттла и только на секунду отвлёкся. — Нет-нет, что ты... 

Гарри мгновенно выключил экран и спрятал за спину руку с браслетом, словно устыдившись. 

— Я понимаю, — после непродолжительной паузы сказал он наконец, и Скотту захотелось провалиться под землю. — Мы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы разговаривать о твоей сестре. 

«Мы пришли сюда, чтобы целоваться на фоне красивого вида», — с тоской подумал про себя Скотт, но вслух сказал совсем другое: 

— Эй, мы тут, чтобы хорошо провести время. В конце концов, у тебя нечасто бывает выходной. 

— Как и у тебя, — рассмеялся в ответ Гарри, а потом неожиданно накрыл лежащую на хромированном парапете ладонь Скотта своей — ощущать его прикосновение без медицинской перчатки было очень приятно.

— По словам Гила «Буря» задержится в ремонте на «Нексусе» ещё несколько дней, — Скотт пожал плечами, стараясь спрятать за непринуждённым жестом своё волнение. — Они с Кэлло решили модифицировать ядро двигателя, чтобы нас так не трясло при разгоне до световой. Возятся там целыми сутками... Поэтому надоедать тебе я буду ещё долго. 

— Скотт, — с укором посмотрел на него Гарри, слегка склонив голову к плечу. — Ты не надоедаешь. 

— Другие так не считают, — Скотт уже собирался выдернуть руку, но вовремя остановил себя. — С одной стороны, внимание Первопроходца лестно для окружающих, а с другой — я вижу, как им хочется послать меня заниматься своими первопроходческими делами, чтобы не приставал с глупостями. Даже Люкан, который раньше встречал меня с энтузиазмом, предложил пойти и «посмотреть на камни», лишь бы я отвязался. 

Скотт поморщился, столкнулся с внимательным взглядом Гарри и только тогда заметил, что на докторе не медицинская форма «Инициативы», а обычная гражданская одежда. Так сосредоточился на своём горе, что даже не обратил внимания на перемены в человеке рядом. 

— Моя очередь извиняться, — вздохнул он. Рядом со взрослым и опытным Гарри проблема казалась совершенно надуманной и детской. 

— Скотт, — Гарри придвинулся ближе, так, что Скотт увидел собственное растерянное отражение на блестящей круглой пуговице под горлом. — Ты сделал больше, чем вся «Инициатива» вместе взятая, и не стоит думать, будто ты никому не нужен. Когда твой корабль отремонтируют, всё вернётся на круги своя. Надо просто подождать. 

— Ты говоришь прямо как Лекси, когда пытается строить из себя психотерапевта, — фыркнул Скотт, мечтая только о том, чтобы Гарри снова назвал его по имени. 

— Это называется поддержка, Райдер, — Гарри пропустил сарказм мимо ушей и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я говорю это не как врач, а как... друг. 

Друг, значит, вот как. О чём ты думал, Скотт Райдер, когда решил, что доктор Карлайл позвал тебя на свидание? Скотт украдкой скользнул взглядом по руке Гарри, всё еще лежавшей на его собственной, и тряхнул головой, приготовившись к ответной тираде, но Гарри успел первым. 

— А, знаешь, что? Приходи завтра в клинику. Мы запланировали разморозить несколько десятков колонистов, и нам не помешала бы помощь Первопроходца. Произнесешь какую-нибудь воодушевляющую речь, похвалишь первых поселенцев. Что скажешь? — Он выжидающе смотрел на Скотта, пока тот переминался с ноги на ногу, выбирая между «согласен» и «конечно, согласен». 

И остановился на первом варианте. 

— Вот и славно, — Гарри выпрямился, убрав, наконец, руку. — Тогда я буду ждать тебя в восемь стандартных часов. Выпьем вместе кофе в кои-то веки. 

— Буду рад составить компанию, — у Скотта от неловкости дернулся уголок губы, а в голову полезли всякие глупости, недостойные светлого ума Первопроходца людей. Например, обнять Гарри на прощание.

— Гарри! — Скотт рванулся за ним, когда тот уже подходил к лестнице. 

— Что такое, Скотт? — Гарри развернулся всем корпусом и с сомнением посмотрел на протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь. 

— Спасибо.


End file.
